Bits of Blaine
by Tariff
Summary: chapter 2: sneak peak of a new story: Rachel has made it big on Broadway after the love of her life dies. She learns life was too short after Finn dies then another life changing event happened that made her walk into a clinic and is gifted with her beautiful son Blaine.
1. AAM: Kurt meets Blaine

_this piece is from a glee fan-fiction I am currently working on, I am still in the brainstorming phase but it is coming along nicely. I work on it daily alone with another fan-fiction that I think is going to be really cool! some hints from this story. It starts with Kurt being bullied at school until a agency comes and saves him and makes him an agent. He then learns that Rachel is an agent alone with Mercedes, Santana and Sue Sylvester. In this story there was no such thing as a glee club therefore Kurt didn't know about Mr. Schuester, he wasn't that familiar to Puck either. This is a Klaine rated T story, a friendship fiction of the two that later on becomes a couple. Characters in this story: Rory, Blaine, Artie, Kurt, Mike, Tina, Santana, Sam, Puck, Finn-small mention, Brittany, Mr. Schuester, Sue, Emma, Mercedes, and Rachel_

* * *

Kurt proceed farther down the gray and yellow hallway as he continued scooping out the different parts of the agency. He came face to face with swinging doors before he spring forwards, stepping into gym. A wide area with weights that were set up in the right hand corner, a ring to practice fighting techniques, mats that layer the floors and covering up most of the walls.

The colors blue, gray and yellow was shown a number of times over the agency. _It must be the agency's colors, _Kurt thought; he soon learned that he was not the only one in here. He spotted Blaine a few minutes later, in the therapy session-which could be read just over the matted wall. is up and around doing therapy workout sessions in the gym when Kurt sees him.

He was perocupping himself with a few of the therapic metal bars. A long stainless steel bolted to the ground one on each side of him. Below him was a long navy blue mat that laid parallel with the bars. He was propping himself up with support of the rails, as he steady himself as he follows the path.

Kurt was completely silent, he had almost forgotten he was standing there, glancing at the shorter dark hair teenager. _Stalker... _Kurt snapped away from his spell; he must of made a noise because seconds later the hazel eye boy looked up. A sightly serious face easily transformed into a lively smile.

_"Hey,"_ Blaine dragged his greeting word, _"your Kurt right?" _

_"Eh yeah Kurt Hummel,"_ he smiles at Blaine as he watches him hold on to two silvers trying to walk a path.

_"I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson. It's nice to finally meet you. I would shake your hand but..."_

_"Oh no your find, and it's nice to finally meet you two."_ Kurt could see then though Blaine was trying to concentrate, he was also polite. _"You having fun?"_

Blaine gave out a small chuckle. _"Eh, no and don't worry you're not distracting me." _

_How did he know he was thinking that,_ Kurt thought...agents they are like mind readers... He was definitely half related to Rachel; he did not think first before asking his second question.

_"Does it hurt?"_ Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head. _"I'm sorry that was probably a stupid question."_

_"No not at all, it does hurt a little, but only when I move too fast, I have to be careful about that. It also hurts when I laugh, and since I am around Sam a lot; it's pretty hard not to. But he's trying to lay low on his jokes around me which is still hard."_

Blaine smiled before that happiness was swallowed by a small grimace. Kurt wince at the small but noticeable pain that thought maybe to change the subject.

_"Puck said you were eager,"_

_"Heh yea, I'm ready to get back out there. And to be an agent again you have to go through all the procedure therapy sessions."_

Kurt smiled but then looked dumbfounded, _"all of them?" _

_"Well the... well this, and the running sessions, everything from the lower body and down. This new segment was installed by Rachel, it really helped her after her accident."_

Kurt smiled and nod in understanding, the room went silent for a moment again. The older teenager stood in silence watching the dark hair achieve his exercise, as he as almost finishing up.

_"What happened,"_ Kurt questioned absent-mindedly. It was when Blaine looks up for a second when his trance broke. Kurt mentally punched himself again, _"I am sorry." _

_"Hey, it's alright, really its common for a human to want to ask, but since we do work together in the same agency; and since it's not classified."_

_"Are there ever top secret missions here?"_

_"Hmm yes and no, when there is a it happens rare down here. Most of the hush-hush-top secret documents are process on the upper floors." _Blaine explained before continuing with this story, _"I was watching a client. Uh, Anna..." _

_"Anna?" _Kurt wondered, shaking his head slowly.

_"Anna Rivers."_

Kurt's eyes widen, _"thee Anna Rivers!" _

Blaine chuckles _"yeah, I am guessing you know of her." _

_"Oh, do I know her? That's an understatement, her work is phenomenal!"_

_"Yeah she is really good, great up close in person. But when you're having guns and mafia thugs chase after you... the temp and the cussing, not so great."_

_"Oh well who could blame her, well I am not saying that I would act like that, not saying that..."_

_"I know, most celebrities that we help get stuck in the line of fire... none of which ever was injured."_

Blaine said suddenly, _"most of the a-listers are so stunned by their attacks that they completely shut down." _Blaine sighs, as he thought back _"Anna on the other hand was a handful." _

_"I heard she gave you a rewarding thank you,"_ Kurt said sinking his hands in his pockets as he walked closer.

_"Yeah, a thank you is always nice, but I was doing my job even though being thanked by the great Ms. Anna Rivers was really remarkable."_

Blaine was just about to finish up when he was moving around to try and find his rag that was inches away from him. He thought he could reach it without really moving, he was wrong... while this was going on Kurt asked another question.

_"So how long have you been here, as an agent, this your first injury?"_

_"Hm yeah, I mean I received a nice gift of a few broken fingers when I first started out. a sprain ankle once but nothing lethal, like this could have been... hm.. I been here for two years I started out when I just turned 16... So yeah about two years."_

_"Do you need help with that?"_

_"Oh no I got it... just almost..." _right when he was going to say 'got it' that was when he was beginning to tip over.

Kurt was fast but he wasn't that fast to help and catch him, he was scared to reach for him because of his shot wound but knew the fall would have gone so much worse. He reached but ended up falling with him but onto the padded floor below them. 'Whoa!' Blaine squeaked out, his voice had nothing on Kurt's high pitch moments.

As the two collided with the floor the sound of an 'oof' met with a laugh echoed through Kurt's ears. He was laughing, actually laughing at the fact that he fell. Kurt guessed this was better than hearing the younger boy screaming out in pain.

_"We better get you up or you can add falling to your list of injuries."_ Kurt sounded somewhat amused.

_"Ha, yeah..."_ Blaine sobered up, _"thanks by the way. That really made my day." _Kurt helps Blaine up.


	2. DA: Rachel's son

_**This is from a new story I am working on now, I am currently only on chapter 3 and will not be publishing until I am at least at chapter seven or ten. I do not know how long this story will be but I have a timeline where everything falls in line, I just have to type and fill in the spaces. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Rachel stepped into the kitchen talking a mile a minute, she scoops pass her son talking about going out to the theater to help out with a Broadway number; telling her son who hasn't moved from his spot. He sat at the marble island in one of the black stool chairs, his head hung low. She said she'll try to be home before dinner but after he gets out of school. Since its Thursday the students has the opinion to either stay at the school for Friday and the weekend or go home.

She dips down into a basket of full fresh clothes, looking for the blue and brown scarf Blaine brought for her on mother's day; two years ago. It matches nicely with the outfit she has on now, a blue silky blossom and a brown leather skirt.

Rachel continued on, "they are torn between 'Sound of Music Musical' and 'Westside Story' which if you ask me; it's a no brainer what they should choose."

She finds her scarf, turns around happily and said "do you want breakfast before you go?" He was silent for a second, then not missing a beat he speaks back his voice affected and soft, "I had another dream last night." His voice was low, innocent and sad; Rachel at that moment was looking in the lower cabinets when she bluntly stops rising up slowly.

Those dreams where back, the dreams that left Blaine drain and non-dapper from his original joyful self; it's been a while since the boy had to suffer from the night terrors that lead to sleepless nights. The last time Rachel had to witness her son morality down was when he was 12 before the dreams stopped. The dreams started when he was eight, no mother in their right mind would dream of waking up to their child sweating and shaking in bed.

When it first happened she felt something wrong that spring night, something woke her in the middle of night around three in the morning. _She couldn't quite put her finger on it but knew it wouldn't be right to fall back to sleep; so she decided to check on her son and it was that time she learned nights to come for her son would never be the same._

_She moved to her son's room, at the time long ago the two lived in a nice three bedroom apartment in New York. Her debut on Broadway had done greatly for her and she did it for Furt. She pushed open her son's door leading into a dark room, the dim light shimmering from the window downcast on a position of the room; making it easy to see the slim shape of her eight year old body under the covers. She leaned in the door way with a smile, she wasn't able to see him but when it came to her little creation it always brought a smile to her face._

_She was heading to leave when something caught right then that feeling of something not right eased back; she steps closer to notice the boy was trembling in his sleep. He was sweating from his neck and forehead and mumbling about something in his sleep. Rachel takes a set on the bed and starts to gently wake her son, the mother's touch is successful after the second time trying; calling her son's name. When the eight year old boy finally awakes he glances around not out of fear but curious to what was shaking him; his mother._

_'Blaine, are you ok?' The boy's mom questioned. The boy's breathing was uneven he shook his head as he repeated, 'no…no, no…' Rachel rarely sees her son cry and even though he didn't cry there something was still terribly wrong. She didn't waste any time pulling the boy into a hug hearing his breathing pick up even more. That night she slept in his bed with him, her son was rolled up into her side, and had already fallen back into a peaceful sleep._

That was seven years ago, and now she faces her son with the same issue. Every dream is the same he said he dreams of his older self being trapped. The Jewish mother wanted to question him more but knew he wouldn't leave anything out on purpose; that he truly couldn't. That was the only detail he could make out; Rachel moves around to witness his pale son's face. She palms his cheek before traveling to his forehead to feel warmth.

"Go dress for bed, I'll call the school." That was the least of her worries; getting out of going to Springfield, a forty minutes to the city, add another ten minutes to get to the theater; was harder. It's funny how a forty minutes drive feels so daunting now, than when nothing is happening. Blaine obeys his mother he pulls himself from off of the stool and padded his way back upstairs to undress from his uniform. The call was made moments later and Blaine was in bed waiting for further instructions. His mother enters his room shortly after he pulled his navy comforter over his body and rests his head back.

Rachel comes into her son's room and sits on the bed, "I can cancel the meeting at the theater; they won't need me to make a decision," she stated.

Blaine shook his head disagreeing with her, "mom no you don't have to, you said it yourself it's going to be tough." He was listening, of course he was listening. Blaine always made sure to listen to others even when he was in a pickle.

She obeys him as she pets his short curly hair she says, "I'll try to leave early. If you need anything call Bram" she rubs his leg under the covers. "Stay in bed, your aspirin are right here," she reaches into the drawer stand pulling out some aspirin and a clean cup. "I'll get you some water" she said petting his hair one last time before getting up to go into his bathroom to use the sink faucet.

Cold water pours into the medium side plastic cup she shuts off the sink exiting heading back into the room and sitting next to her teenager. Blaine pushes his hands down arching his self up to take the aspirin follow by the water and once he was done he laid back down. His mother smooths out the comforter around her son's body, the boy could feel another drowsy spell coming over him. Although the aspirin were not sleeping pills, after having _those_ dreams he tend to drain him after waking up. Rachel kisses Blaine on the head and waits a short while as he drifts asleep.

* * *

_**Rachel has a son and his name is Blaine? That is strange, but what is stranger is how the story plays out, there is a lot of other surprises in this story that you do not want to miss! Like who is Bram? Is Rachel married to Blaine? I will give out one spoiler, she is not married to Blaine. This is a Klaine friendly AU story!**_


End file.
